Grey, Green, Black, Purple
by CassiaLiv
Summary: Gage was marked and wakes up with a grey mark. Scarlett was marked and wakes up with a black mark. Alexa was marked and wakes up with a purple mark. Jace was marked and wakes up with a green mark. Mysterious disapearances, imprints, the change and death. I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK, ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTIN CAST.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gage's POV**_

Another boring day in school, why doesn't anything ever happen! I look down at my lunch, spaghetti bolognese, ugh, I pull a frown and start messing around with my fork. I hear someone laughing and I look up. My best friend Scarlett, yes she has red hair not like ginger but red, red, her brown eyes seem to light up as she laughs. We have known each other 5 years but we never went out, we both just see each other as friends.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"It's not that bad, why did you buy it if you're just going to complain about it" she replies.

"There was nothing else there!" I protest.

"Ha... Oh my god look! The tracker is here!" whispers Scarlett.

I look around eyes darting to see who the tracker will mark. It never occurred to me that he was walking in our direction. He placed his hands on each of our foreheads. I was in total shock.

"By the power of our goddess Nyx I mark ye as fledgings, to have the honour to attend the House of Night"

Then I blacked out.

_**Alexa's POV**_

_Jace and Alexa at HON_

"Oh My Goddess! I can't believe we are here. This place is amazing!" I acclaimed.

"Oh My Goddess? You practiced new vocab already!" Jace mocked in a terrible imitation of my voice.

"Oh that's a terrible imitation, and yea obviously I did, we are attending the coolest school ever! How can you not be excited"

"I am I just don't express my feelings as much because I don't want to make an ass outta myself like you're doing now" Jace said with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you are sooooooo funny"

"Welcome fledglings to the extraordinary House Of Night School. I am Nefret the high priestess of this school. Let me show you to your dormitories."

It was 12am and I was surprised that she never said anything about our marks. When I researched online all fledglings had blue marks but mine and Jace's are different. My mark is purple while Jace's is green. When we walked into the dormitories Nefret walked us to our rooms. Currently I have no roommate, she only got marked and will be arriving in a few days.

"Oh my Goddess! Your mark!" Nefret exclaimed.

"Yea... it's always been like this, is this a bad thing?" I asked.

"I have seen nothing like this before, but I am sure it is a true sign that you are gifted by our Goddess Nyx. Do not worry. Your friend is the same... hmm ... interesting. Well I bid you goodbye Alexa. Merry meet"

"Merry meet" I reply.

Jace raises his eyebrows. "See ya later Alexa"

"K"

**_Author's Note: Thanks for reading please let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scarlett's POV**_

I woke up in the school nurse. I sat up. What happened? Then everything came flooding back. I nearly fell off the bed trying to reach the mirror. Holy crap! I have been marked. Half a moon crescent is clearly visible on my head.

"Scarlett! Are you ok?" shouts Gage.

"Gage we have been marked!" I scream.

"YE I KNOW CHILLAX. I always wanted to be to be honest."

"Gage what's up with your mark?"

"Show us the mirror. This is soo cool it's grey."

"What is wrong with you seriously, do you not think that your cursed or something because your mark is grey not blue" I say.

"Well why are you not worried then 'cus your mark is black."

"Oh My God, I'm a freak!"

"Thanks you make me feel awesome too." says Gage.

The school nurse walks in.

"I hope you are feeling ok, your parents have been called and they have arrived to collect you now. I wish the both of you good luck in your new school." says Nurse Margaret.

"Thanks" we both say.

I walk out to the car and I see my mam and Gage's mam discussing frantically about something we can all guess.

My mam was in utter shock but Gage's mam not so much considering that she is a vampyre. She looks overjoyed that Gage has been marked. She is doing her best reassuring my mam.

When my mam saw me she ran over to me and gave me a big hug. She tells me she is not upset and that we need to pack straightaway. Gage's mam said she would bring us to the House of Night that night. We both headed home and I started on my packing. At 9pm Gage arrived to collect me. I forced a smile on my face but it turned out a bit shaky. I gave my mam another hug goodbye and left with Gage. Mam waved as we left and I could see the tears in her eyes. I wave goodbye to her and I feel the tears falling down my face.

_**Jace's POV**_

My new roommate is supposed to arrive later. To pass the time I decided to go to Alexa's room. As I walked to her room I could hear her singing along with her ipod. She was singing "Everything About You" by one direction. I had an urge to run for my life after hearing what Alexa was singing. Instead I knocked on her door. I don't think she heard me though. I could hear her voice through the door. She is the best singer I have heard in ages, she has loads of talent but she never listens to me when I tell her.

Instead of knocking again like a gentleman I barged into her room, very dramatically may I add. But I seem to have walked in on an inappropriate time. Alexa was dancing and singing around the room with a hairbrush in only her bra and pants.

Alexa screamed and stood there in shock.

"Jesus Alexa get some clothes on you!"

I instantly closed my eyes and turned around. I could hear her running over to her bed putting on her tracksuit bottoms and a loose t-shirt.

"Oh my goddess why didn't you knock!" she screamed at me.

"I did but you didn't answer."

"Oh my Goddess this is soooo embarrassing. I swear if you mention this to anyone I will chop your head off."

I turned around and she was sooo red like a tomato.

"Well why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh you know I just wanted to drop by and watch you dance half-naked." I said.

"Oh Shut Up Will You?"

"I was bored and my roommate is coming later so I decided to pass the time coming here. I tell you it was worth it" I winked at her.

"You are so annoying."

_**Alexa's POV**_

I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I tried to hide it but Jace knows me too well. But then Nefret comes to save the day.

"Merry meet. I trust that you have settled in well and you are having a nice evening."

"Merry meet, and yes we are having a great evening." Jace replies smugly.

"Alexa this is Scarlett, she will be your roommate during most of your time in the House of Night." says Nefret.

"Hi" I say.

"And Jace this is your roommate Gage, I will leave you to escort him to your room. Merry meet."says Nefret.

"Merry meet." We all reply.

"Hi I'm Jace."

"Hey I'm Gage."

Gage walks into the room. I couldn't see him behind Nefret. He had spiky black gelled hair, brown eyes, looks like he has abs through his t-shirt, but the thing that stood out the most was his mark which was grey. I think I fell in love.

"H-hi I-I'm Alexa."

"Nice to meet ye." says Gage politely.

_**Jace's POV**_

"Hi I'm Scarlett" says Scarlett.

Scarlett has red hair, brown eyes and a great figure I might add. She has loads of contrasting make-up and she looks like one of the supermodels. Scarlett has a black mark.

"Hey I'm Jace. Alexa how about we meet up later the four of us in the lounge in half an hour?"

"Sure see you there."

"Come on Gage, I'll show you to our room."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"Heya, where will I put my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh right, this is your wardrobe and your bed" Alexa replied. Then she turned on her ipod sitting in her panda docking station. One Direction played through the speakers and I smiled.

"So how long have you been here" I ask.

"I only arrived yesterday, Nefret told me you would be arriving today. I'm soo happy you're here or I would have died of boredom with no one with me. Oh who's that other guy that was here?" Alexa replied.

"That's Gage."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she quizzes.

"NO! haha" I laugh loudly.

"Is he your brother?" she asks with no sign of hiding her curiosity.

"No Gage is a friend."

"Oh! Cool, you might wanna hurry up unpacking or we will be keeping the lads waiting!" she says.

"Yea I'm just ready now, let's go" I say. I really like Alexa, I know we will get on well. I think she will get on even better with Gage.

_**Gage's POV**_

"Where are they, does it really take girls this long to get ready? I suppose Scarlett is bombarding herself with makeup and perfume, knowing her."

"Look here they are. Hey Alexa, Scarlett, sure took ya long enough" says Jace.

"Hey guys" Alexa says.

God she looks amazing. "H-hey. You look really pretty" Seriously I'm stuttering, went a lot

smoother in my head.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself"

Was she flirting with me? I have a feeling.

"Guys everybody is staring at us" Scarlett whispers so only us four could hear her.

"Let them stare. They will have to get used to it anyways" replied Jace.

We all settled down on the couches it just so happens that I was beside Alexa and Jace beside Scarlett.

_**Alexa's POV**_

Finally sitting. It was sooo awkward standing there. I happened to butt Jace out of the way so I squashed in beside Gage and Scarlett. Everyone was still staring so I decided to take some action.

"Jesus Christ we are not freak shows! Get a life would ye and go stare at something different!"

That got them, all of them looked away awkwardly and most left. I started wondering if Gage was going to make a move. Then Jace got up and decided to put on a film.

_**Jace's POV**_

"So horror or romance?" I asked looking through the dvds. Whichever they picked I could make it work to get the romance going.

"No way am I watching horror unless it's Scary Movie put on The Notebook." Scarlett replied.

"Oh Nyx help us all" Gage replied.

"Don't worry we will survive." I replied raising my eyebrows with an expression showing that he also could make a move with Alexa.

I put on the movie and relaxed on the couch. Some point during the movie Scarlett rested her head on my shoulder. It felt nice and I put my arm around her shoulder. It was stupid because she then took her head up. She then looked up at me, smiled, and lay her head on my chest. I looked over at Gage. He saw me looking at him and he started sniggering. _Get a move on _ I mouthed _The movie could end and you won't have done anything!_

_**Scarlett's POV**_

I was really comfortable on Jace's chest. He must work out I thought. I risked another glance at his face. He caught me watching him and smiled. I loved his smile, he had the most perfect teeth and dimples in his smile. He leaned in closing the space and his lips were inches from mine. I stopped breathing. Then he closed the remaining space and he kissed me. My insides went all over the place and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Much to my disappointment he pulled back.

_**Alexa's POV**_

I looked over at Scarlett and started laughing. She was making out with Jace. I turned towards Gage to see that he was staring at me with a huge smile. He seemed like the shy type so I leaned over and started kissing him.

_**Gage's POV**_

Alexa planted her lips on mine. It felt soo good. I kissed her back enthusiastically. I deepened the kiss and she didn't resist me. I felt her smile. Sadly i pulled back when I felt as if people were staring. My gaze settled on Jace.

"Good going man!" We all started laughing.


End file.
